


Marriage

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: In Which Jim Kirk Learns About Vulcans [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, symbiotic red algae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times Jim Kirk found out surprising things about Vulcans, or about Spock, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

Jim tugged at the collar of his dress uniform. Captain Carter’s wedding reception was formal enough that he shouldn’t loosen it, no matter how he wished to. Spock, of course, looked unruffled. "Jim, perhaps you can explain Human marriage," Spock said. "Am I correct in supposing that there are no expected obligations to larger family units, beyond the spouse?"

"Well," Jim said, "you’re supposed to help out with aged parents, maybe, or sick siblings. At least in my culture, and Carter’s. Some Human cultures are different."

Spock raised his eyebrows, as if he were considering this information. "Despite my personal tendencies in that direction, I have always found your culture’s emphasis on individualism peculiar," he said.

Jim eyed him. "Vulcans do it differently, I take it?" 

Spock frowned. "I suppose a freely-chosen marriage between adults, in which both sever their affiliations to form a new clan, would be similar, but such things are uncommon, and never undertaken lightly. I cannot recall a single instance in the past five hundred years."


End file.
